


The Coffee House

by stuckintheinfinite



Category: avalance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other Legends Mentioned - Freeform, Slow Burn, cold to hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckintheinfinite/pseuds/stuckintheinfinite
Summary: Sara Lance owns a coffee shop called Captain’s, one day when she is covering for an employee a mysterious woman enters the coffee shop that will make life a little more interesting.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. You must be new here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so hopefully it’s not too bad. I love a good coffee house AU and have wanted to write one for a while. This will probably only be a few chapters just to get my feet wet. Enjoy!

It was 5:45 am when Sara heard the loud buzzing of her phone on her nightstand. She groaned and rolled over to check and see who it was.

"Ugh Mick, please don't tell me you're calling out 15 minutes before opening." She said half-asleep.

"Sorry, Boss, it was one of those nights," Mick said, not sounding sorry at all. 

She groaned and slowly dragged herself out of her warm bed several hours too early. Sara owns a small coffee shop called Captain's located a few blocks from her apartment. She usually wouldn't arrive at the shop until the afternoon since she normally has her roommate and best friend Zari open with Mick. Sara knows Zari can handle opening; it's the 7 am rush that she'll need help with, not even Sara could deal with the work rush alone. 

When Sara finally arrives at the shop, it's 6:30. Usually, the place stays pretty quiet until 7:00. "Where the hell is Mick?" Zari asks, annoyed.

Sara rolls her eyes "He's not going to make it in today, you know he had one of those nights." 

"I'll take over up here, help you with the rush than when it dies down I'll head to the office and get some of my work done."

Like Sara thought the morning had been absolute insanity, you should never get in the way of the people and their morning coffee. At least most of her customers were regulars and enjoyable to serve. She enjoyed having fun banter with her regulars and was almost grateful to Mick. It was nearly 9:00 when she saw her. Sara was getting ready to head to the back when the bell chimed, signaling a new customer. She was busy cleaning the espresso machine, so she shot a quick "be right with you over her shoulder." 

When Sara turned around, she was met with an unfamiliar face, as she waited for her to look over the menu board she took in her appearance. The woman was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Sara with blond hair pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing a fitted black suit and had the most adorable look on her face while she contemplated her order.

Sara realized she was staring when the woman looked at her to order, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. 

_ What is wrong with me? I don't get embarrassed, especially not from an attractive woman, possibly catching me checking her out. _ Sara thought.

While Sara was having an internal moment of panic, she heard the woman clear her throat.

"I'm sorry, what can I get for you?" She asked even more embarrassed than before.

Ava studied her for a moment before answering. "I will take a double shot, please."

Sara was confused,  _ All that time only to order a double shot?  _

As Sara got the woman's order, she decided to try and find out a little more about her. 

"You new to the area? I haven't seen you in here before."

"Yes, somewhat new." The mystery woman answered vaguely.

It was apparent to Sara that the woman was not really in the mood for small talk or any talk for that matter.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood," Sara said with a smile while handing the stranger her coffee.

Sara received a tight smile and short, "Thanks." Before the woman briskly walked out.

"That went well." Said Zari walking out of the back with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were clearly attracted to that very uptight woman."

Sara frowned, "She wasn't uptight, just...not..lose." "I didn't even give her my best line. You'll see next time."

Zari snorted. "Whatever you say, boss."

If Sara was honest with herself, the woman had thrown her a little. In walks, this mystery woman who completely tonged tied the ordinarily smooth and cool Sara Lance. 

That night back at their apartment over some Chinese food, Zari bought up Sara's mystery woman.

"You know your "not lose" woman came in for another coffee right before the end of my shift."

Zari smirked while she watched Sara for a reaction. In all the years they had been friends she had never seen Sara bomb that badly, it was like she had no game at all.

Sara glanced up when she heard this bit of information then quickly looked back into her fried rice.

"You don't say?" Sara said, fringing disinterest.

"I thought maybe that was something you'd like to know, also while I was ringing her up she kind of glanced around the shop a little."

"Really?" Sara said a little too excitedly.

"Sara, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you get like this about a girl, especially one that didn't say more than five words to you."

"Honestly, I am not sure something is intriguing about her." 

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this woman that was interesting to Sara. Maybe it was the lack of attention she gave her or her general stone-cold attitude. Whatever it was, Sara hoped to have another chance to talk to her


	2. Wing Woman Zari

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Sara's encounter with the mysterious blond. Sara made Zari promise to keep an eye out for the blond woman, but so far, she hadn't returned since that first day. Sara had begun to get antsy, every day she arrived to work earlier and earlier.

Zari rolled her eyes as she noticed Sara stroll into work around 9 am. 

"Why don't you just start opening with me?"

"I know you think I'm here because I'm trying to catch a glimpse of that woman, but Mick asked to leave early today. So I'm actually here to help you." Sara said with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, my hero," Zari said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But we both know after that morning rush, I really don't need much help."

Sara tried to protest as Zari pushed her back into the office. "Don't worry. If your mystery girl comes in, I'll get you."

After two hours of Sara pretending to do paperwork in her office while she actually checked the security cameras every few minutes, she finally saw who she was looking for. Sara jumped up from her chair, nervously ran her hands down her outfit, which was skinny black jeans and her work polo, and practically jogged to the front counter. She almost ran into Zari, who had just made up some terrible excuse about why she needed to run to the back before taking the woman's order.

"Hey there!" Sara said to the tall blond, a little too excitedly.

The blond responded with a tight-lipped smile.

"I haven't seen you in here in a while, all settled into the somewhat new place?"

The woman was giving Sara a look she couldn't quite place. "You remembered our conversation from a few weeks ago? And I was away on some business."

Sara saw the opening she had been waiting for. "I think it would be hard to not remember a conversation with you," she said, giving the woman her best smirk.

Zari was eavesdropping from the back and made a gagging sound, which was only intended for Sara's ears, but the woman definitely heard as she tried to stifle a laugh. That was the most emotion Sara had seen on her face so far, and she realized she wanted to see more.

"I'm sorry, Please ignore her, what can I get started for you?" 

"Just a double shot," the blond said as she slid a serious look back onto her face.

Sara could feel the blond's eyes on her as she worked on the order, and her suspicion was right. When she turned to hand the woman her coffee, Sara caught her eyes quickly darting away.

There was a slight blush forming on her cheeks from being caught. "How much do I owe you?"

Sara waved her off, "On the house today, consider it a welcome back present."

The woman smiled at her, "Thank you...Sara." she said, glancing down at her name tag but lingering a little longer than someone who was only checking an employee's name should.

Sara was caught off guard by the way her name sounded coming off the woman's lips. Just as she pushed the door open to leave, Sara stopped her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name?"

"Ava." She said as she walked through the door, not looking back.

"Told you I'd be better the second time I saw her," she said confidently as Zari approached.

Zari's eye roll was her only response.

* * *

Sara was running late the next day, she was hoping to get in early to have another run-in with Ava, but her body seemed to be betraying her. It had been a relatively quiet morning, and Zari was just about finished lecturing Mick on fire safety when she heard the bell chime signaling a customer. 

Zari was about to ask the customer to give her one second when she realized it was Ava, Sara's crush. 

" Ava, right? What can I get for you today?" She asked, approaching the counter. 

Ava eyed her suspiciously, "Yes, how did you know my name?"

Zari smirked at this. It was time for her to help Sara out a bit. "From my boss, Sara. I've honestly never seen her so spazzy around a woman before." 

It began to click for Ava then. "So, you were the one I heard, making the gagging sound when she used that line on me yesterday?" Ava asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

Zari laughed, "Indeed I was, I like to give her a hard time when she's failing miserably with a woman."

Ava wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "I see, can I just have a double shot, please?" She said, lost in thought.

Their conversation ended after that Zari feeling slightly bad for making this stranger feel uncomfortable.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, I don't even know if she's into women._ She thought to herself while making Ava's order.

Ava paid and was just about to walk out of the shop when she stopped halfway out of the door, turning slightly to face Zari. "I wouldn't say your boss is failing necessarily," she said with a slight smile before disappearing out of the shop.

Zari smiled smugly at this and pulled out her phone to text Sara. 

_"I'm possibly the best wing woman in the world, you're welcome."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this chapter up a little sooner but life of course gets in the way.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!


End file.
